Plotting Vengeance
by martiniman
Summary: This is the sequel to the first book in my hunger games trilogy, Field of Fire. Each chapters title is the name of which character view it is in. This takes place about 1 day or less, after the first book. This book was mainly written by my friend and the credit goes to him. Thanks for reading and be sure to comment your thoughts :) -martiniman
1. Chapter 1: Ryan

Ch. 1: Ryan

I am cold, for it is snowing. I am bleeding around the left side of my right leg, a horrible wound which if untreated I will bleed to death. I slowly make my way up a snowy hill. I hear a howl in the distances, as I think not again. The mutts from the game are still following me after my dangerous escape of the hunger games. Then it happens again for the second time, I flash back to the games. A quick splash of blood Raynor in the background, "help! Ryan help me!" I decide whether or not to help him or Mary. But I choose." I don't want to make fighting you any more difficult than I has to be!" I yell back. So I left the scene of Raynor and his dying girlfriend Audrie. I wake up, covered in the snow forgetting where I am. Then I recall my escape. But I don't allow myself to slip away again I have to get off this hill, before the mitts catch up. I continue down the hill heading north following the North Star. Then there attacking me, the muffs have somehow. Caught up with me, I can't face these wolf like creatures with black fur and 12 inch claws that rip through flesh like nothing, and I know from Experience for they had maimed Raynors girlfriend causing her to die later by Shane's ambush with an gun. I didn't want to tell this to Raynor but Shane had done his girlfriend Audrie a favor by putting her out of her pain. I pull out my sword and turn to face the horrible wolves but I know I'll be dead in a minute. As the wolves rush me the first and fastest comes at me by pouncing five feet from me, as he comes down, I point my sword towards the beast as it falls on my sword. I am pinned down, by its dead carcass. I hear the other wolves coming towards me and all I can do is hope it ends. Then I hear one of the wolves howl in pain and then another one howls. I can't see very well over the beast on top of me and as I start to pass out from blood lose the beast is lifted off of me and I see her and it's not possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Raynor

Ch. 2: Raynor

The gems no longer glitter to me, the people no longer give me comfort, and my latest wealth does nothing to end the horrible pain in my soul for Audrie, as I sit on a solid gold chair in district 1 victor village. I can still feel her lips on mine. "Ryan go get out of here!" "But Raynor the wolves will be here soon!" Ryan yells. "Just leave I want to spend time with her before she leaves me." Ryan seems to want to object but he leaves, our alliance is now broken I feel a twinge of unease at the thought of Ryan having to die, but I shake it off as I stare into Audries eyes. "Hold me." she says and I do as she slowly bleeds to death in my hands. Our lips meet again and mouth fills with her blood, I don't spit it out because she would just be upset and die in unrest. I hear the howl but I don't care we keep in our embrace my upper body warmed by her blood, we kiss one more time just as the wolves come out of the underbrush. I gently let go of the only person I have and will ever love, her eyes are closing and she says don't forget me and leaves me. I am crying as the wolves approach, filled with an anger I have never even knew I had. The mutt wolves approach me, but I have no fear just hate this time. I lift my spear from Shane's body and throw it at the first mutt I see. It goes deep into the wolf's body and its dead instantly. The others howl with rage and move forward. I casually draw my sword as the first wolf rushes me, I sidestep and then easily stab its head. The others rush forward all at once now, five years of fencing and sword play kick in and I just sidestep roll, stab, slice, and dodge the wolfs. Soon ten are dead and the other 12 runs after the direction Ryan ran, so I guess there not so tuff after all I think. Raynor!, Raynor!, I turn but Audrie is not there its Helen. "Ahhhhhh!" I wake up on the floor with Helen freaking out, she sees I'm alright and stops. I quickly observe my surroundings I'm not back in the arena, I am at my house and I smell food. Helen brought me cookies. Helen is Audries little sister and looks like an exact copy of her sister, brown hair, blue eyes but she is shorter and more in love with me than ever, despite the fact her sister died because of my stupidity. I don't know how she likes me, all I have ever said to her is when Audrie home is home and I say "buzz off!" when she was ruining a romantic moment with me and Audrie alone in a room sometimes. I get off the floor and think about doing something to keep my mind off Audrie, but Helen is not helping since she has been following me around trying to get me to notice her. I have noticed her, but Audrie was my age and Helen is a year younger, and I can see Audries face if she found out after she died if I just went after her sister. I still have nightmares of Audrie bleeding on me telling her to leave her alone when I left Mary to die, after that Ryan didn't even talk to me either which made me feel worse . I couldn't save both of them I just couldn't, it was Audrie or Mary and Audrie hates that my one weakness was her. I couldn't just leave her even though I knew there was no way Ryan would be able to get Mary or Audrie. Not that any of that matters both girls are dead and I'll always be stuck with that.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryan

Ch. 3: Ryan

I am clearly asleep, but my dream takes me back to the arena. "Mary!" I holler. "Come on Raynor do something!" The look in his eyes told me and I just broke down right there, "NO! Raynor you son of a bitch! Get Mary!" but Raynor has already left me and comes back with Audrie. I awake confused, and don't know where I am. I sit up and wince. My stomach is bandaged and my leg is wrapped up too. I see someone on the corner of a well lit room because of the fire. I can see the figure move at the sight of me awake. The figure rushes towards me and I am embraced and smell some kind of flower, a scent I know too well when she hugs me tightly and says that she was glad she got to me before the wolves did. Mary, the only girl from my district that was in love with me the way I love her. She kisses me and after I ask how she survived! She just can't answer because she is to busy trying to keep me down on the table so I don't strain myself. She just smiles and asks if I am glad to see her. I tell her that maybe she should come closer so she can hear me incase my voice isn't working. She smiles and bends down, ear to me lips but I just turn her head and kiss her. She's startled at first then relaxes and kisses me back. Then she breaks off and tells me that I should rest. I watch her go move a bed close to the table I'm on and she hops in the bed and turns from me. I know why she is doing this, it was me after all who is to blame for her almost getting killed.


	4. Chapter 4: Raynor

Ch. 4: Raynor

Again I am in the arena this time I'm the one almost dead, and Audrie stands above me. But instead of helping me, she just laughs a cruel horrible laugh nothing like her own, then the wolves come. Audrie screams at me to do something but I can't help or hear her, I'm stuck to the ground. She screams and dies. No, no, no, I wake up saying no to myself. I'm sweating like that Phillip kid from district 12. I get out of bed only to find Helen at the door and in that moment I really hate her more than ever. She just stares at me though. Great I probably was laughing that horrible laugh Audrie did. I shudder and go down stairs with Helen at my heels asking if I want anything. It's strange really I have servants who have servants and Helen is the only one who asked what I want instead of just giving me something. After an hour of pestering me I finally snap and I wish I hadn't. I ended up screaming at her when she asked how Audrie died. I still haven't told her nor do I want to. But my voice comes out a scream and she gives me a look that Audrie used to give me when I killed a spider. I can't stand that look so I just said sorry and let her into a hug which I force myself to give. After that I go back to sleep and awake with her on top of me napping. At first I was going to scream at her but, she has a comforting glow that makes me leave her alone. I awake with no memory of a nightmare and find now Helen is under the covers hugging my chest. I swear with this girl I could kill her whole family and she would still love me without a moment in her mind that says "Maybe Raynor wants to be left alone?". Oh well I think just this once but oddly enough she is the same height and I found myself putting my arms around her when I awake scared of a nightmare. All she does is sigh and her breath smells like watermelons. I just hope Audrie knows that I love her sister but not in this way I get out of the bed and stretch and go for a swim in the pool. Unluckily for me I have a flash back of the games while I'm swimming. "Raynor, what happened to you? You look like someone who pissed himself!" Ryan replied "and you look like an Olaf who is lucky to have a girlfriend!" "Calm down Ryan." I say as I move away from Audrie who is sleeping in my sleeping bag with me. "You'll wake up Mary and Audrie what's wrong?" I say quietly. Ryan replied in a choked voice "mutts are coming by they'll be passing this cave in a minute or so I think we should move." I see that Ryan is nervous. "Just stay calm Ryan, we can handle ourselves" I said calmly. "No Raynor it's not that, that I'm worried about." "I know what you mean but don't let them hear you or they'll kick are asses out of the cave." "Excuse me, but what did you two morons do now?" Audrie says waking up. Mary stirs and wakes as well although before Ryan can respond about the moron joke Mary comes and kisses him. They spend some time together while I talk to Audrie about the wolves, and she agrees with me that we should stay put. If we move we will be caught. But I hear the howl and its close. I get chilled to the bone. Ryan actually lets go of Mary before she lets go of him for once, as the wolves smell out our hiding place.


	5. Chapter 5: Ryan

Ch. 5: Ryan

I wake up and again I am awoken not knowing where I am but the screaming sounds familiar and loud. I cover my ears and get off the table, trip in the darkness and fall on top of Mary. She is still screaming and I wake her up by nudging her awake. She looks around widely and focuses on what would probably be my dark outline. She sits up throws herself into me and I just hold her stroking her hair which she curled for some reason. Finally I ask an awkward question, should I sleep with you Mary, if you want? Mary just replies with a sobbed yes so we both lay down and she asks me to hold her until she goes to sleep. I hold her and after a bit I feel her relax a little and I give her a kiss on the head. She spins around to face me and kisses me back and holds me until I find out just how tired she is. She fell asleep kissing me, I could tell because she kinda fell back down on the bed. Well so much for that. I lay down next to her and fall into the first dreamless sleep in a long time. I awake and see Mary is still asleep, but that doesn't stop me from waking her. I gently nudge her a couple of times and she awakes startled but I just kiss her again and she calms down again. So I ask the most stupid and likely question to get her pissed at me. "What are you going to make for breakfast?" I ask in the greatest impression of Raynor I can do. She giggles and gently shoves me away and sits up. Well that's weird the last time I did that, oh crap not again I think as I am back in the cave. I let go of Mary after a very long kiss that gives me the courage to talk and jog Raynor out of his scared position. "Raynor get the girls back and grab your spear!" I holler. Raynor doesn't move though, it's as if he is petrified with fear. "Audrie what's wrong with him?" I ask. She replies that a wolf almost killed him before when he was young. "Hold on Ryan." Audrie says. She moves over to Raynor kisses him while holding she says to him two words "help us". He seems jarred out of some dream world and back to the danger coming at us. But I know it's too late the wolves are already in the cave and coming right toward us.


	6. Chapter 6: Raynor

Ch. 6: Raynor

I am shocked. It had to be wolves. When I was four a wolf like dog was seen eating my best friend. I haven't been able to recover from the other wolf who tried to kill me. That's how Audrie met me. I was walking towards school and there it was. A brown wolf who somehow made it pass the fence. I was so startled that the next thing I know the wolf is attacking me, and I am on the ground bleeding. I hear a girl screaming and then I see her. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen, holding a giant pipe. She hit the wolf in the snout with the pipe and it runs off whimpering. She helps me up and wraps my bleeding wound. "It's not bad" she tells me. Then for the first time in my life I show weakness and pass out. I snap out of my day dream and Audrie is in front of me. She kisses me and tells me save us please. I realize where I am and tell the girls get back and I grab my spear as the first wolf appears. I throw the spear at it hoping to give the other wolves something to think about. It doesn't work. More wolves come in and begin rushing us. Me and Ryan work as a team and were able to kill 10 of them before I hear Audrie scream in pain. I turn, and am slammed into the cave floor. The wolves breath smells like blood and something else I don't want to know. I thrust upward and pull my sword out of its sheath, and plunge it right into the wolf's chest. I don't wait to see if it's dead. I get up and head towards Audrie who is being attacked by two wolves but I know I won't make it in time. I am awoken by screaming but it's different, I realize its Helen. I open my eyes seeing her mouth on mine. I am startled and shove her off me. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I scream angrily! She replies in a whimper saying that I fell asleep in the pool and that I'm lucky she was awoken by me leaving her. I realize then that I owe her one and I start paying it off by saying sorry it's just that I was startled. She gets up and leaves me crying. Great all I need is another girl pissed at me. I think I should run after her but I don't really feel like talking to Helen right now. I guess I should be grateful for her saving me, but I can't get over that I have cheated on Audrie now. I get up coughing a little but I just walk it off. I go back to my room with my still shiny golden bed with the emerald filled covers and go to sleep. I dream that Helen died and that Audrie now hates me for not saving her sister. I wake up screaming and as always Helen is near the door waiting for me to get up. I can't help but wonder what she says to my parents to let them let herself in the house. She as always asks if I'm alright. I shrug and say I'm a little tired and say she can sleep in with me again if she wants. I guess that she has already forgiven me and I move over as she hops into the bed and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Ryan

Ch. 7: Ryan

The wolves are coming and Raynor tells the girls to get back as the first one appears. He threw his spear at it and it landed right in its chest. The rest of the wolves come in like the first on; on their hind legs. As Raynor draws a long claymore and I ready my sword and shield the wolves rush us. I dodge the first one and stab it easily, but more are coming. After holding are own for a few minutes, we are starting to get over whelmed. An arrow hits a wolf who is about to slash Raynor and I know Audrie shot it. Mary quickly joins in with her morning star mace. She beings hitting every single wolf in range. One makes it past us and goes after Audrie and I hear a scream five seconds later. I see Raynor's face drain of all blood. He stabs a wolf and starts running for Audrie but he gets pinned down by a wolf. I see out of the corner of my eye the wolf gets stabbed by Raynor's short sword. Then I am on the ground pinned down by a wolf whose breath smells like blood and something else that I don't want to know. I stab it and thrust it off me when I hear Mary scream. What I see is horrible. The wolf has picked up Mary by sinking it's claws into her stomach. All thoughts leave my mind, I throw my shield at it. I accomplish what I thought would happen. The mutt drops Mary and turns toward me. I chuck my sword at it and run towards Mary but the mutt deflects it. I lunge towards the beast hoping to keep its attention fixed on me and I succeed. It pounces on me while I try to punch it and strangle it but it's no use, I feel myself getting shredded as the beast's claws rip my flesh. Then when I feel I can take no more, mercifully it stops. The beast lands on me and I awake. Mary is holding me and a fire is going again. She tells me I was on the floor and she didn't know what to do and I was mumbling to myself. She smelled like the woods and on the fire I saw a turkey on a spit roasting, she looks very tired and worried about me. So I put on a nervous smile and say I'm alright. She doesn't seem to sure, so I get up and ask her how long she has been gone hunting. She replies she has been hunting for about an hour. Wow I didn't know that's how long my flashbacks were, but I have to be strong because if I break down, Mary will, and to tell the truth I can't stand watching her crying. I ask if I can have some of that great smelling turkey. She looks at me and says it'll need a few more hours to cook. So what do you want to do I ask? She replies that she'd like to sleep because last night was the first restful night she's had in a long time. I kind of blush and say yeah I know what you mean. She blushes too and hops into the bed, I join here and she again asks me to hold her and of course I do. I'm not as tired and I stroke her hair for a few minutes and I feel her relax and ooze into sleep. I am beginning to doze of too, I fall asleep telling my self tomorrow to ask her how she is still breathing.


	8. Chapter 8: Raynor

Ch. 8: Raynor

I wake up and the sun is out and I realize Helen is still next to me and not only that but she is cuddling with my upper body. Ok, now I feel weird, a kind of tingle in my upper body. I don't really enjoy it because I only felt this way when Audrie held me. I must have made a noise because Helen starts to stir, when she awakes she tells me that I had no nightmares for the first time in a long time. I get out of the bed and think on what I should do, yet strangely only one thought comes into my mind, kill Ryan. I don't know where the thought came from, but I can't shake the blind hate at him because it's his fault she died. If he hadn't been so upset about Mary she could have lived. I am back in the arena, I just woke up after hearing someone stir behind me and I'm happy to see its Audrie and that she is still alive, but she is badly wounded. I lean over as she comes to. She looks me in the eyes and tries to force a smile, but she winces from even that. My eyes fill with tears at my lack of ability to protect her but her eyes tell me to come closer. She gives me a small kiss then dozes back off. Now Mary is next to me and tells me I should let her sleep and that I I should be sleeping to, but I tell her I'll stay up a bit and ask what's for breakfast? She kicks me in the ass and starts yelling at me saying that she's the only one that ever hunts and cooks. I think to myself what the fuck did I do I am injured so is Audrie and probably Ryan apparently and she's pissed at me? Oh well she will get over it, as I pass out. I wake up staring at Audrie who smiles at me when I awake and she flings herself on me. Then we're hugging and I feel the sensation that Helen gave me it makes me feel warm. Now I have made up my mind it was all Ryan's fault that Audrie is dead and I will have my revenge!


	9. Chapter 9: Ryan

Ch. 9: Ryan

I wake up feeling rested again, I now realize how great it feels to have Mary next to me. I am warmed by her and the covers, I know she is not up yet so I get up and move towards the dead fire. I stir up the coals and add some firewood on top and I soon have a fire going. Mary begins to stir, as I climb back into the bed. As she awakes I put my arms around her again and hold her thinking of how I almost lost her in the games. She fidgets a little at first but then seems to understand that I don't want to let her go. She lets me hold her for a few more minutes and then says we should probably go see if that turkey is ready yet. I feel my stomach rumble but I really don't want to let her go. She spins around to face me kisses me and tells me it's ok. I force myself to let her go and she gets up and checks the turkey. I get up and follow her to the hearth, and force myself to ask the question again. "Mary how are you still alive, I thought for sure I lost you in that cursed arena." She smiles at me and begins to explain. "After you guys left me thinking I was poisoned. It turns out it wasn't poisoned but covered with some kind of sleeping agent. When I awoke no one was around, not even you Ryan. I panicked and looked for your guys' tracks after a few minutes of looking I found them. I hurried after them only to find Raynor crying next to Audrie in a bad looking pool of blood. I was going to ask where you were Ryan but I assumed the alliance was broken. I looked around for your tracks as well Ryan. I found none but I did find away out of the arena, I took the way out moved north found this shack and have been here ever since." "What about you're tracking thing in your arm" I ask? "Well I cut it out before I left, that's why my arm is wrapped up" she replies to me, showing me her arm again. But what about, I start to say but she interrupts me by kissing me again. I feel like I should know more but I decided to skip it, she's alive and so am I and that's what's important to me right now. "So where should we go?" I ask. She is taken back. "Why would we leave?" "Because of that!" I say hearing it again in the background, a faint howl. She still just stares at me then she hears it, the faint howl. She looks at me horrified and all I can do is stare back at her. The howls are getting closer, I move over and start packing the turkey into a bag by the fire. Mary is stunned in place, so I do what Audrie did I walk over kiss her while holding her. She gets out of here stunned position and tells me there is a mace and bow and arrows under the floor board under the bed. I move grab the bow and arrows while passing the mace to Mary as I slug the pack over my shoulder. Then I hear claws against the door, we're going to need another way out of here! Mary puts out the fire and begins to climb out the chimney and I see that there are grips to put your hands on in the chimney, which is good because I couldn't climb without some help. I climb out of the chimney and I am on the roof of the shack, Mary is nearby and she says to come and look. I see them and I learn that were not going anywhere for a while.


	10. Chapter 10: Raynor

Ch. 10: Raynor

Now that I have something to fill the hole in my heart where Audrie used to be with hate for that son of a bitch Ryan. I feel oddly calm and a little bliss, to having something to take my mind off Audrie. The real question is where the heck is Ryan? He could be anywhere, since I, so willing let him escape, my guess is he became smart and removed the tracer so that he could get out of the arena, but that doesn't help me. Now if I could find out where he was headed, that would help me find him. So the next day I awake and go on a walk around district one near the slums, which are houses with only one floor and have very few precious gems. I ask around and after three days of searching for a good clue I hear about district 13. It's supposedly thriving underground its rubble and the base of where that Katniss girl is leading the rebellion. Now that I have a fix on where Ryan might be headed and a possible spot to get revenge on him and maybe the president for being so cruel, I pack up some stuff along with my sword, shield, a sack for food, and a huge canteen filled with water. As I'm walking out the door, Helen spots me then stops me and asks where I am going? I respond that the winners of the Hunger Games can go outside the fence and that I'm going on a long nature hike. It's the best lie I could come up with and Helen is not convinced, she asks me if I'm allowed to bring any one? I respond with a no and tell her to buzz off. I am walking away when she asks a question that makes me have to take her, "How do you know which way you're going because you don't know which way is north, and I have a compass"! Great now I'm going to have to bring her in case I stray off of the right path, oh well two people travel is better than one. "Alright you can come but under these conditions, no talking loudly, always pull your own weight, you listen to what I say when I say, and of course eat everything I give you." She of course says yes and beings to follow me towards the fence. Now I found a way out of the district when I was younger but I had no need to use it but now I'm glad I know how to get out. There is a house which is near a tree which is in jumping distances of another tree which you can easily climb down, now the only hard part is getting on the roof without getting caught. As I near the house I start to think and hope that maybe Helen won't make the jump so I ask her how to know which way is north and she replies that you just look for the brightest star in the sky and that's north. Well now at least if she dies I won't get lost I think as we arrive at the house. I scale up onto the roof with Helen right behind me, I jump to the first tree and land silently on the branch I need to be on. I then run fast and hard and leap for the tree branch above the fence, i land on it but slip and fall but somehow I am able to hold on to the tree. I pull myself up and motion for Helen to do the same. She does it the same way, except the branch over the tree part she lands right on her arms and is just barely able to pull herself up. Damn, I was hoping she'd fall and I wouldn't have to deal with Audrie's mini me. I slide down the trunk then when I am close enough to the ground I just let go and land on my back with a soft thunk. I wait for Helen and ask her which way is north and she points straight ahead and says that is where the North Star was last night. I grin and think, Look out Ryan here I come.


	11. Chapter 11: Ryan

Ch. 11: Ryan

The wolf mutts are back and there are at least 15 of them surrounding the shack. There is no way Mary and I will be able to escape without some major damage to our bodies. But with the arrows and bow we should be able to scare them off, but I only have 7 arrows and I'm not a very good shot. I load my first arrow and fire, thankfully it hits one of the mutts. I load another one and fire but I miss another one, then Mary asks if she could try? I say sure why not you couldn't be worse than me. I hand over the bow and the arrows, she calmly loads an arrow, aims, and hits a mutt right in the neck. She turns and smiles at me. "Show off", I say trying to sound indifferent. She looks at me kind of angry then decides to take her anger out on the dogs and the next five arrows she fires kill. "Ha!" she laughs giving me a grin. I can't help but let the look of astonishment come over in my eyes; she is pretty good with that bow. I still try to act indifferent though and she playful asks if I want to play a game. Now my answer right away is yes but I find out it's not that kind of game with a board and stuff at home. She pulls out some knifes gives me half and says who hits the most wolves win? I shrug and say winner has to kiss the loser. She laughs and tells me great wager, and decides to bet for kisses and a foot rub that she'll win, I not being very confident that she was better at archery than me bet one hour of bed rest with her next to me. So we count down till five, then we start throwing, i kill three and miss 7 times, she kills the last six. "So you owe me five kisses she says grinning and a foot rub." I grin back lean over and kiss her once, pause twice, pause three times, four times, five times, 6 times, and after a while I stop counting after I think around 20 she asks what the extra will cost her? I say we have to move and that she can't complain and doubt where we're headed. She just smiles and says that no matter where we go she doesn't care as long as she is with me. I feel great when we get off the roof and gather the arrows and knifes, and we start heading north.


	12. Chapter 12: Raynor

Ch. 12: Raynor

We have been walking for a long time because it's now almost dawn, Helen is behind me asking if we can go to bed and I respond "remember the conditions on which I said you could come?" That gets her to shut up for a few more minutes, then she is back to complaining which has broken 2 rules I made before we left. I'm about to turn around and smack her but I see a shack up head and there is still a small trace of smoke coming from it. "Helen", I whisper, "for once in your life shut up for a sec and don't follow me!" I look at her and see she is crying a little, I really don't care but I can't have her blow my cover with sobs so I give her a small kiss on the forehead. I get into a crouch stance and move silently over to the door of the shack, when I reach it I pull out my sword, put one in each hand, and I kick down the door. It's empty and smells like wild turkey, so that means whoever it is can't be too far off. "Raynor what is in there?" I jump up startled and almost chop off Helen's head. "What the fuck Helen! I told you to wait over there!" I yell at her. She just ignores me for once and strolls over to the bed hops in and falls asleep really fast. Well now would be a good time to leave her I think to myself and I might be able to catch up to whoever was just here. So I walk over and start a fire for the brat, shut the door, and begin looking for tracks. I find two sets and smell blood, upon further looking around I find 15 wolf mutts dead with arrow and knife wounds in them. The blood is still fresh so there about 15 to 16 minutes head start on me. Great I hope to myself its Ryan but I have no idea who would be with him except maybe some recklessly in love chick. I begin to follow the tracks at a very fast jog and within minutes I hear Ryan's voice. I smile for the first time in weeks as I draw my swords.


	13. Chapter 13: Ryan (Raynor)

Ch. 13: Ryan and (Raynor)

_The words in parentheses is Raynor's view. The rest is Ryan's view._

"Hey Ryan where are we going in case we get spilt up?" Mary asks me. "Up to district 13" I say with a hint of doubt. (I was right they are going to district 13 I think as I climb up a tree). I hear a faint noise that sounds familiar, but I shrug it off. With me and Mary together, we should be able to handle any problems with wildlife. (Fuck, haven't climbed in a while, hope they didn't hear that. I look over and they're still walking towards me, good.) Then I see it, a dark shadow in the tree up ahead, but how to inform Mary without it attacking? I lean in and Mary is expecting a kiss but I whisper in her ear "tree ahead, near middle of it." She nods and whispers back "kiss me to make sure they don't get suspicious." I do and get ready to pull out my sword. (Ah Ryan is in love, good now he'll know how I felt after I kill her than him.) I being to move forward again and too late I see the trip wire Mary steps on. "No!" is all I can say before she gets hit with a very large stick to the head. (Well now it's just you and me Ryan, as I jump down.) The figure has finally came out of the tree and lands in front of me and when I see his face my blood drains, this is no bandit. ("Hello Ryan, how are you today?" I ask as I pull out my two swords.) "Raynor what the? How? When? What?" ("Ryan calm down I'm just here to kill you" I say smirking) Now this is just bad, I know Raynor is good with swords. This is going to be a really bad fight but why are we fighting is the real question? (I now see Ryan has a shield as well, but my two swords should just counter that, and that's when I rush him.) Raynor is faster than me and is running at me with some kind of hatred in his eyes. I'm just able to pull out my shield when he tries to bring the first sword on my face. I raise my shield but it's a fake he really just goes for my legs, I feel a sharp cut and some blood come out and down my pants.("now Ryan you can do better than that get up and fight me!")I can't help but admire this guy but his over confidantes will be his downfall I think as I get ready to fight for my life. He rushes me again but I sidestep and block his hit while thrusting the sword forward towards his chest, he deflects and slashes my face. I can feel a long cut running down my face now, hopefully Mary won't mind I think as I begin the counter attack. I fake left then bash him with my shield, then I smack him with the butt of my sword. He quickly recovers and begins to dodge, roll, sidestep, and slash. I can only hope he has lost some of his skills while morning for Audrie. As we continue on, I get him in the leg, an arm, part of his chest, but I'm taking far more damage. ("Come on Ryan this is just sad here let me help you up.") I try to stand but it's too late he twirls, slashes my chest then hits me down to the ground where he knees my face. I stab his foot then tackle him pinning him to the ground for a few seconds. ("You bitch get off of me so I can kill you!")He thrusts upwards knocking me off him then he pulls out a golden short sword. (Money has never let me down before and with Ryan this injured it should be real quick.) Raynor has just unsheathed Money, a short sword that he was somehow able to get into the hunger games. I do the only thing I can and have left I chuck my shield at him knocking him out and I begin to lose consciousness too from all the blood I have lost. I wake up by a campfire and its morning out and I'm in my undergarments. Mary is reaching over to take them off when she stops and sees I'm awake. I just stare at her completely stunned and try to say calmly "ummm what...were you about to...do?" She blushes to a very bright red and says I have nasty sword cuts all over me, and she needs to make sure she found all of them. I respond a little angrily for some reason, "Raynor may be a fucking bitch with a sword but he fights fair and did not go for a hit down there!" She is startled then says "Raynor is nearby?" She begins to look panicked and I grab her gently and pull her down toward my lips, kiss her then say "don't worry I put up a good fight he won't be bothering us for a bit." She calms down a little and tells me I won't be going anywhere for a while either, and she beings to tend to my wounds. I wince as she grabs plants and then puts them on my wounds. Then I notice something, the undergarments I am wearing aren't the same ones I had on yesterday, oh god no. Um Mary? Yes, umm these aren't the same garments I was wearing yesterday. Now she is really blushing and replies your clothes had blood and dirt all over them, and I just couldn't help but umm change them. So she saw me naked, great, I feel weird and am probably blushing really hard right now and I notice she is blushing the same color as the roses near her. I look at her and say "please don't ever do that again!" I start to get angry at her. "Oh my god Ryan I didn't look I just needed to change them." Oh thank god I think. So after she is done dressing my wounds she grabs my clothes helps me put them on and then lies down next to me handing me bits of turkey and water. After I am done I calmly put my left arm on her left shoulder. As night begins to fall we have kissed a dozen times, and are now huddling for warmth. I just hope I feel well enough to move in the morning because if Raynor is well I know he'll be back and be even more pissed.


	14. Chapter 14: Raynor

Ch. 14: Raynor

I am dreaming of the fight but instead of me Ryan is slashing Audrie and Mary is nearby watching, wait that girl was Mary! I wake up and sit up and Audrie is next to me, wait no its Helen. She has some plants and some cloth with cold water on it. We're back at the shack which Mary and Ryan probably had a good time in. "Helen how the heck did you find me?" "Well I woke up and saw you weren't sleeping in here so I went outside and searched for you and an hour later I found you next to some knocked out girl and a guy in a very deep pool of blood." I smile and hope that Ryan died of blood loss but then I remember that Mary probably woke up and started to help Ryan like Helen is helping me. I try to stand but quickly get confused by the room spinning. Helen tells me I have a big bump on my head and I remember the shield. Ryan chucked it at me with more strength than I thought he had left in him and I got hit with it and I was out cold. Helen walks over towards the hearth and comes back with some kind of berry and fish soup thing that I eat and find it tastes like crap. Helen eats her bowl of soup and then tells me to rest and that she'll wake me if anything happens. Yeah right if anything happens it will be Ryan and he'll kill you before you have time to scream my name then him and Mary will kill me. But I did wound Ryan badly last night hopefully he won't be able to go anywhere till I regain my strength. I pass out and wake up with Helen sleeping next to me, well that figures. Then I see something that scares me, my arm is on her head and I'm stroking her hair and I didn't even know I was doing it! I move my arm off her when I hear it… Audrie's voice. Oh thank god this is just one of my nightmares, I hear a knock on the door. I know it's going to be some kind of twisted version of Audrie so I decided to get it over with and open the door. Audrie is standing in front of me looking as beautiful as ever except for a giant band age on her arm and one of her legs where the cuts were she looks fine. She flings herself into me then beings to kiss me and then she stops to look at me teary eyed and says thank goodness you won the games so fast! Then happiness turns quickly to hatred as she sees Helen on the bed, I am smacked in the face with such force I get knocked to the floor. I can hear Audrie crying and saying how could you over and over. I know this is a horrible dream, so I just sit there but when Helen wakes up and sees Audrie and screams I know it's real. Helen runs over to me not to her supposedly dead sister and yells at Audrie what she did to me. All I can do is stare in disbelief at how pretty Audrie is right down to her cute bow and arrow she is pointing at me, wait what? I shove Helen off me and run towards her and as I get close she aims for my heart, and I stop. Then Helen does something I would have never thought of her to do for me something nice for me and her sister. She begins to explain to Audrie why she was in my bed and that it was just for warmth and that there was only one. I see Audrie's eyes go from anger to pity to understanding. I run over to her and hug her and ask how she survived and I am crying on her shoulder. Helen leaves and says she'll get some fire wood. Audrie said that when she closed her eyes she wasn't dead yet and that she heard me fighting and then she was lifted off the ground and quickly began getting operated on. I can piece together why this happened. Its nick telling me, see I saved your girlfriend now go after Ryan and I'll let you two live happily forever after. I do want to go after Ryan but not as much as I want to go after nick since he hurt Audrie the most and the first to do so. She kisses me and asks me if I missed her? I burst out crying and say I thought of killing myself five times a day. She smiles a bit teary eyed at that but tells me its ok she is here and this time does not intend to leave me alone. She hugs me and I hug her back and we kiss until Helen comes back with some firewood. I move away from Audrie and say I'll be back after I hunt a bit and settle some business. Audrie stares at me but doesn't comment on it except to say "don't be gone to long." I leave the warm house and the girls and think to myself Ryan will so not trust me, but I have to try to get him to.


	15. Chapter 15: Ryan

Ch. 15: Ryan

I wake up with Mary cuddling with me. I try to gently shove her off but my arms and my arms feel like lead. Then I remember Money, Raynor's special sword which he stabbed me with, has a poisonous tip which causes great pain but not death. I try to wake up Mary but then I remember that with me like this and Mary asleep Raynor could easily kill us. I try to wake Mary up again but she is deep in sleep and that's when the thought hits me. What if Raynor already killed her? I force myself to move my head down and I give her a long kiss. She wakes up smiles at me and kisses me back. I tell her that we can have time for this later, we need to move Raynor could come back and kill us. This comment jars her and she gets up and starts wiping out traces of the camp when I hear a cough. Raynor is standing there with money drawn. I force myself up and Mary draws her mace. Raynor is standing there then he does something I would have never thought him to do. He shoved his sword in the ground getting it dirty. When he did this Mary tackles him and pins him down and is about to cream him in the face with her mace. "Wait!" he screams "please I didn't come here to kill you if I had I would have done it." "Mary if he moves kill him, but until then he does have a good point." Mary turns over at me and gives me a look which I take as are you stupid? Then Raynor knocks Mary off him in her moment of distraction. He grabs Mary's mace and throws it away near the ashes of the fire. Mary begins to run towards it but he trips her, and says "guys come on, I came to talk and if I wasn't here to talk you would be dead! Now listen to me for a little bit." "Why?" I ask, "Yesterday you attacked us and almost killed me." "Look Ryan I'm not here to fight, I was only mad at you because Audrie died and it gave me purpose but she is back and I don't know how." Great Raynor has completely lost it. "I brought you my sword as a sign of truce and Audrie made me realize Nick is the only real enemy and he always has been." "So are you proposing we join the rebels?" I ask. "If it means I can protect Audrie and get back at the one who hurt her than yes." I look at Raynor, then at Mary. She looks at me in a weird way like we should give him a chance. "Alright Raynor but until I trust you fully I'm keeping your sword." I look at Raynor who looks like he is about to object but instead he just nods. Raynor comes towards me, I brace myself but he hands me a vial. It will get rid of the poison in your body. I drink it and I feel better immediately. Raynor tells us to go back with him to the cabin that we just came from. We follow him back the way we came and I do hope Audrie is alive she was always the nicer one, and she was always able to calm Raynor down enough that he was actually fun to be around.


	16. Chapter 16: Raynor

Ch. 16: Raynor

Thank god I was finally able to get them to believe me. Audrie has always been better with words than me or at least kind ones. I hope she'll be able to help me propose going after Nick because I wouldn't be able to say anything but let's just kill him. As we make our way to the house I glance back and smile at the fact Mary and Ryan are holding hands. As we get closer to the house I can see something is wrong. I ask Ryan for my sword which is double bladed. Ryan, reluctantly hands me the sword. I run forward faster than I have ever in my life, with my sword drawn. As I reach the door I can see that Audrie is crying. "Audrie are you alright, wait where is Helen?" She looks at me and says that she told Helen to go back home and that she just heard Helen scream. I tell her don't move and imp headed outside where I run into Ryan. "Ryan watch the girl's I'll be right back." Ryan understands and tells Mary to get inside. I head towards the direction Audrie described, and am dashing through the trees. After a few minutes of running I see a small patch of blood. Upon further inspection I can tell that its human blood. "Shit, Helen" I scream, "Helen!" I hear a small muffled noise behind me and automatically turn and slash at it. A bandit wearing fur animal pelt clothing stands decapitated behind me. As the head hits the ground I know Helen is in trouble. I run forward again and head towards the direction of the first scream. As I head through the woods I reach a clearing. I lay low to the ground for a few seconds and I see that in the clearing is Helen and a bunch of bandits. Helen is badly injured and looks horrible. I grab my sword and know that despite the odds I have to try and save her because Audrie will never forgive me. "Hey guys why don't you try taking someone with your own skill!" I holler at them. "Yeah you and whose army" replies the head bandit. "Just me and my sword" I say calmly. "So we got a smart ass here boys lets teach him and his girlfriend a lesson!" Helen looks at me with pleading and bloody eyes. "Listen guys I don't want to have to kill you guys but that's my girlfriend's sister and if she gets hurt my girlfriend gets hurt and if she hurts I get pissed, and when I get pissed people die." "Oh so we have a tough guy get him boys." As the first few stupid bandits charged to me, I calmly wield my sword. I sidestepped the first one and slashed him in an upward arch. Then the next one came up and I stab him in the stomach. The other bandits looked toward chief dumb ass for ideas since I was a bit better than the normal guy they mob. Then they noticed who I was, "oh my god boss its Raynor! Shit run away!" As the bandits ran away I run towards Helen who is passing out when I get to her.


	17. Chapter 17: Ryan

Ch. 17: Ryan

I have been waiting with the girls for about an hour with Mary and Audrie talking some kind of girl talk (about me and Raynor no doubt). That's when Raynor staggers in with not a scratch on him, but Helen (I think is her name) looks like she got on the bad side of a bear attack. Audrie screams and rushes over to start to try and do something. I just kind of stand there when Mary brings me back to my senses and tells me to fetch some plants for the wounds and she describes which plants to me. I leave the house and start to look for the plants when it occurs to me what attacked Helen might go for me so I pull out the hand ax I carry strapped to my back. All I find is a dead bandit with no head. So Raynor came from this way I think. I spot the plants grab them and head back to the house. I am stopped by Mary in the woods, I am confused, and then she puts her finger to her lips then points toward the house. It's on fire, and there on top of it, is a bandit chief with about 35 bandits surrounding him. I look back at Mary and she is next to me now which gives me a scare until she kisses me and points towards the way I came from. So if I know Raynor, which I do kind of, he just let these guys burn down the shack because fighting them would have endangered Helen who would make Audrie cry if she died. So we head in that direction when we meet up with Audrie and Raynor there by the stream washing away most of the blood on Helen. I hand Audrie the leaves and she begins to play doctor on Helen, me and Raynor keep watch but nothing comes. Raynor is holding out _Retribution_, since I have _Money_ and on his back is _Tides_. _Tides_ is a very shard red-tipped double bladed sword. _Retribution_ is Raynor's favorite and has a curve in the blade that is as black as midnight, and I have _Money_ which is just a plain gold sword with painful poison on it. I never understood why Raynor named his swords but I don't choose to question it because I don't want to have any of those swords hitting me again. As we keep watch nothing happens and that's when it hits me, it's quiet… too quiet. I'm about to tell Raynor when he gets pounced on by some cat mutt, then I'm pinned to the ground as well. The cat is on top of me and I head butt it. This does nothing but confuse the mutt long enough for me to shove it off then grab _Money_ and bring it down hard into its golden colored fur. Raynor is soon next to me with Retribution in his hands covered with blood. "So I guess you got the other one I ask?" "No it's totally still alive Ryan." Raynor responds. I tell him get some firewood we should just make camp here, he nods and goes into the woods again. Mary and I watch Audrie, take care of her sister's wounds, and I put my arm around Mary. She turns at me and smiles and whispers "I'm glad you're not like that," pointing to Helen, "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands from shaking if I had to dress your wounds." I whisper back "as long as you don't change me again." She blushes and whispers in reply "just shut up and kiss me before i change my mind and want to slap you." So I do, and we hold each other while Audrie keeps all attention on her sister. When Raynor arrives with the firewood I begin to try starting the fire, while he and Audrie talk. Helen lets out a sigh of relief when Audrie begins putting the plants on her arms. As Helen drifts a sleep, Audrie turns to us. "Now Raynor and I have been thinking, we need to join the rebellion at district 13 so we can fight back against the one true enemy Nick." I stare at them for a second then at Mary, then we grin and say "were in." "So it's settled were all allies here?" "yep, sure, completely." "Alright then are first thing to do is start trusting each other like right now you guys should duck." "Wha?!", I say when Mary shoves me down and Raynor chucks _Retribution_ at a bandit in a bush nearby. When the bandit falls to the ground Retribution is in his neck. Raynor goes over pulls it out then continues to talk like nothing happened. "So when we get there we need to figure out how we can stay together because I personally like us working together and I always have." Raynor says. After all we have been through a lot, I guess Raynor is right we have been through so much and we know each other's strengths and weaknesses. As we prepare for the night Audrie and Raynor take first watch so Mary and I, pull out the sleeping bag from the house and get in. We hold each other to keep warm and we kiss a few times then drift off. I have a really peaceful sleep till I wake up to screaming, a horrible gut wrenching scream. And I know whatever it is, we are in some deep shit.


End file.
